


The Hopper Sisters

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Gen, Girl Power, I don't know what this is called but charactures that aren't related in canon are related here, Inspired by Hamilton, Sisters, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: There isn't much that rich folks love moreThen going downtown and slumming it with the poorThey pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the college just to watch them talkTake Jim Hopper the man is loadedBut uh-oh little does he know that his daughters Suzie, Maxine, JaneSneak into the city just to watch all the guys at...WORK! WORK!
Kudos: 3





	The Hopper Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I should continue this.

Lucas:  
There isn't much that rich folks love more  
Then going downtown and slumming it with the poor  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the college just to watch them talk  
Take Jim Hopper the man is loaded  
But uh-oh little does he know that his daughters Suzie, Maxine, Jane  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at...  
Everyone:  
WORK! WORK!  
Maxine:  
Maxine.  
Everyone:  
WORK! WORK!  
Jane:   
Jane!  
Suzie:  
And Suzie!  
Everyone:  
The Hopper sister!  
Maxine:  
Maxine  
Suzie:  
Suzie  
Jane:   
Jane  
Everyone:   
WORK!  
Suzie:  
Daddy says to be home by sundown.  
Maxine:   
Daddy doesn't need to know.  
Suzie:  
Daddy said not to go near the mall.  
Jane:  
Like I said you're free to go,  
Maxine:  
But look around, look around  
The revolution's happening in Indiana.  
Jane/Suzie:  
Indiana  
Everyone:  
Maxine! WORK!  
Suzie:  
It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war.  
Jane:  
People shouting in the square,  
Suzie:  
It's bad enough there will be violence in our town.  
Maxine:  
New ideas in the air.  
Everyone:  
Look around, look around  
Jane:  
Maxine, remind me what we're looking for?  
The boys:  
She's looking for me.  
Maxine:  
Jane, I'm looking for a mind at work work  
I'm looking for a mind at work work  
I'm looking for a mind at work work  
Whoaaaa  
Maxine/Jane/Suzie:  
Whoaaaaa work!  
Lucas:  
Whoa, there's nothing like summer in Indiana  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty  
Excuse me miss, I know it's not funny  
But you're perfume smells like your daddy's got money.  
Why are you slumming in the mall with your fancy heals?  
Are you searching for a man who can give you ideals?  
Maxine(spoken):  
Lucas, you disgust me.  
Lucas:  
Agh you've discussed me.  
I'm a 70s kid, baby you can trust me,  
Maxine:  
I've been reading common sense by Thomas Paine  
Some men say I'm intense or I'm insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration  
Suzie/Maxine/Jane:  
We hold these truths to be so feminine that all men are created equal.  
Maxine:  
And when I meet John Carpenter  
(they gasp)  
Maxine:  
I'll compel him to include women in the sequel.  
Maxine/Jane/Suzie:  
Work!  
Jane:   
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now  
Jane/Suzie:  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now  
Jane/Suzie/Maxine:  
History is happening in Indiana and we just happen to be  
In the greatest town in the world  
Everyone:  
In the greatest town in the world.  
Maxine (Jane/Suzie):  
I've been reading common sense by Thomas Paine  
(Look around, look around)  
So men say I'm intense or I'm insane  
(The revolution is happening in New York)  
You want a revolution, I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration.  
Maxine/Jane/Suzie:  
We hold these tropes to be self-evident that all men are created equal   
Everyone:  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now  
History is happing in Indiana and we just so happen to be in the   
Greatest city in the world  
In the greatest city in the world  
Work! Work:  
Maxine:  
Maxine!  
Everyone:  
Work! Work!  
Jane:   
Jane!  
Suzie:   
And Suzie!  
Maxine/Suzie/Jane(Maxine)  
The Hopper sisters  
We're looking for a mind at work, work  
Work, work  
Work, work  
Work, work  
Work, work  
(Whoa)  
Hey hey  
In the greatest town in the world!  
In the greatest town in the world!  
Everyone else:  
In the greatest town in the world!

**Author's Note:**

> If I continue this, this will be the cast  
> Lucas: Arron Burr  
> Maxine: Angelica Schuyler  
> Jane/Eleven: Eliza Hamilton/Schuyler  
> Suzie: Peggy Schuyler  
> Mike: Alexzander Hamilton  
> Will: John Laurens  
> Dr. Benner: King George  
> The rest is to be decided. You can suggest the rest if you want.


End file.
